Some designs of mobile communication devices—such as smart phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers—contain an embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Card (eUICC), multiple Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICCs), or multiple Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards that store user identity information for multiple subscriptions that enable users to access multiple separate mobile telephony networks. eUICC is the name given to a UICC capable of supporting remote provisioning of network subscription information. An eUICC may be removable or implemented within memory of mobile communication devices.
The information stored in an eUICC may enable mobile communication devices to communicate with a variety of different types of mobile telephony networks. Examples of mobile telephony networks include Third Generation (3G), Fourth Generation (4G), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), CDMA 2000, Wideband CDMA (WCDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Single-Carrier Radio Transmission Technology (1×RTT), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS). Each subscription enabled by an eUICC or SIM may utilize a particular radio access technology (RAT) to communicate with its respective network.